A Rose by any other name or time
by Tazallie
Summary: 9thDrRose a trip home for Rose brings an unlikely incounter and a fight against time for their own future happiness Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Much as I wish any of this belonged to me, it doesn't, it's the BBC's and good on them for bringing it back!**

**This is my homily to a programme I watched with my parents as a child and one which now I watch as a parent with my own child, she loves the Doctor nearly as much as I do!**

**Oh and please feed me….leave feedback**

Prologue

"Nope" he didn't even look up as he said it, just carried on munching his biscuit and fiddling with the wires on the floor in front of the Tardis control console, Rose sighed and crossed over to him, snatching the packet of biscuits beside him, out of his reach.

"Come on, just for a day, I just wanna make sure my mum is ok" Rose said, holding the biscuits out of reach.

"Phone her" the Doctor replied with a grin that said problem solved "can I have my biscuits back now?" he asked, his hand held out and waiting.

Rose glared as she took a chocolate digestive out of the packet and munched on it thoughtfully, holding tight to the packet

"Just did" she said swallowing the crumbs "That's why I wanna go see her, she didn't sound right" she said handing the biscuits back to the Doctor and sinking to the floor next to him, sighing deeply

"She didn't even make a crack about you" she said, her voice sounding really worried, her mum never passed up an opportunity to say something nasty about the Doctor.

The Doctor looked over at Rose, one eyebrow raised, yep that didn't sound like Jackie, not the Jackie he knew and loathed anyway.

"Maybe she likes me now, most people do you know" he said trying to reassure Rose, hating it when she got all homesick, worried that at some point she might want to stay

"Most people don't" Rose retorted, "cos your too full of it" she told him stealing another biscuit before he could move the packet out of reach, she turned to look at him a grin on her face

"We need to go back anyway, were out of hobnobs" she said gleefully, "and they only came out in the 80's and they are gone by the 30's so we might as well go back in the middle which is…"

"…2005, yeah I can do basic mathematics too" the Doctor growled, finishing her sentence for her before jumping up and then grinning,

"Ok but we're not going to see your mum, were going to get hobnobs" he said starting to turn dials, and pull levers, causing the Tardis to lurch and sending Rose sprawling into the Doctor's ankles. Without even looking at her, he reached down and pulled Rose up, pulling her close into his side, until she had steadied herself then turning and grinning at her

"And the shop round the corner from your mums always has hobnobs in" he told her before bouncing round to the other side of the console.

Leaving Rose grinning at him like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose stuck her head out of the Tardis and looked around; she smiled to herself as she saw the familiar blocks of flats, boarded up shops and graffiti. She was home, only it didn't really feel like home anymore, this funny blue space ship felt like home, and the mad man called the Doctor felt like home, this just felt like where her mum lived, and Rose had to admit that was a bit sad.

She looked back and grinned

"You coming then?" she asked the doctor as she opened the door fully

"What and miss the great home coming?" he said with a sigh flicking off one more switch and crossing to the door and following Rose outside into the late night air

"Recon your mum has any hobnobs?" he asked as the crossed the courtyard to the block of flats that Rose had grown up in

"Nope" Rose said turning to smile at him "She knows you love them so she wont have them in on principle" she said laughing as he started to mutter about ungrateful humans "But she will have the kettle on, and some choky bicies" she told him consolingly, linking her arm in his and laying her head on his shoulder for a brief moment

"Thanks" was all she said, earning herself a huge grin from the Doctor

"Just remember I don't do Domestic so you get one day only" he said trying to sound annoyed but failing, pleased to have Rose's arm in his but never willing to admit it to her or himself.

They walked the last few feet in companionable silence, each enjoying the others company and nearness, each getting strength from the other. Rose pulled her Arm out of the Doctor's as they arrived at her mother's door, neither acknowledging the twinge it caused them to separate.

Rose knocked on the door, not willing to use her key at such a late hour and when her mum didn't know she was coming, they didn't have to wait long before the door was pulled open and Jackie stood there

"Rose!" she said pulling her in and hugging her daughter tightly, she glared over Rose's shoulder at the Doctor still standing in the doorway, with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face

"See, I didn't get her killed" he told Jackie cheerfully, walking in, past the two women and sitting down in the living room, Jackie following

"Yet" she said glaring at him "Sit down and make yourself comfy" she added on sarcastically, making the Doctor smile again

"Thanks, I will" he said with a cheeky grin, causing Rose to shake her head at him in despair

"Can I have a cuppa tea mum" Rose said, sitting on the arm of the chair that the doctor occupied, "We ran out of milk again" she said shooting the doctor an annoyed look

"Yeah and hobnobs" the doctor added on looking imploringly at Jackie

"Well you can have a cuppa but I don't have any biscuits at all, Mickey was over earlier and ate them all" she said smiling at Rose before shooting the doctor a dark look before she turned and headed for the small kitchen

"Mickey was over" the Doctor mimicked in a parody of Jackie, his head bobbing side to side as he said it, causing Rose to hit him hard.

"Behave" she told him whispering "Or I'll tell her you nearly got me killed on …" she started but never finished as his hand shot out and covered her mouth

"You do and she'll kill me and then I might regenerate into some miserable old git, that wouldn't want to put up with you and your mother" he muttered darkly before flouncing back into the chair to sulk. Rose turned away to hide her grin as her mother walked in with a tray holding three mugs of tea and a plate of cookies

Jackie glared at the Doctor as his eyes lit up, and his mouth opened to make a retort about no biscuits

"Cookies aren't biscuits, there cookies" Jackie said as if it was the most sensible logic in the world, the Doctor grinned and nodded as he reached for one.

…………………………………………………………..

The Doctor and Rose walked slowly back to the Tardis, there arms casually linked in each others, the visit with her mum hadn't gone too bad, thought Rose a small smile on her lips, remembering the way the Doctor and her mum had both kept snipping at each other like a couple of kids in the playground. It was really annoying at the time but it seemed kind of funny know that she wasn't having to referee them

"What are you grinning at?" the doctor asked unexpectedly, his face puzzled as he looked at her in the gloom cast by the street lights

"You" Rose answered cheekily "and my mum" she added pulling her arm from his and jogging ahead then turning to walk backwards so that she could watch him

"I think you like her really" she said grinning

The doctor watched her quietly for a moment then nodded, a schoolboy grin on his face

"Yep, you got me, I like her a lot, almost as much as I like the cybermen" he said his eyes twinkling, Rose narrowed her eyes at him

"Yeah right, bet they are really nasty badies" she grumped, stopping and waiting for him to catch her up

"Don't have to like her" the doctor said after a moment's silence placing his arm over Rose's shoulders and hugging her close to him for a moment

"Just have to put up with her for you" he said quietly, before grinning again

"Let's go find a late night shop and get some hobnobs" he said quickening his pace and leaving Rose staring after him, until he turned and flashed his grin

"Keep up" he called out, causing Rose to run after him.

…………………………..

Rose dawdled behind the doctor finishing the bag of chips off and throwing the empty paper into the bin as they rounded the corner to where the Tardis stood, she smiled to herself at seeing the sight, the place she called home now. She heard the Doctor muttering as he searched his loaded pockets for the key and then she noticed the figure detaching itself from the wall next to the Tardis.

"Doctor" she called out quietly, causing him to look up at her and then over to where her eyes were looking; his hand pausing in mid action at the figure standing in the shadows; a long black wool coat with a large concealing hood covering the face but not hiding the fact that it was a woman.

"Hello Doctor" the woman said softly, a smile in her voice "you look good" she added whistfullywith an inclination of her head, slowly pulling off her hood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose stood in the corner watching herself argue with the Doctor, it was a really strange experience she thought, watching an older you, it was much stranger than running around the universe in a time machine, with the last of the Time Lords. She shook her head confused, weren't there rules about this she thought before turning her mind back to the argument. Yep there certainly were and she had really pissed the Doctor off by breaking them or at least her older self had she thought in confusion, feeling a headache growing in the back of her head. She sank down on the floor and pulled her knees up, her head really hurt she thought to herself as she continued to watch the fight, not sure who to cheer for, herself or the Doctor.

"I had no choice" Rose said angrily "I couldn't let our…" she stopped and took a deep breath "Theta please…" she said trying to be calm

"Don't Theta me, and when did I tell you to call me Theta, when did I even tell you about that name" he said angrily "You are so bloody stupid, do you have any idea what you have done …" he continued angrily, his mind going cold at the possible repercussions of the two Roses being in the same time dimension, he shook his head and spun away from Rose, this older more assured version of his own sweet Rose.

"Please…" he heard her whisper "I had to" she said quietly, "I had to warn you" the tone of her voice, the desperation in it pulled at him and he turned back to look at this other Rose.

He watched her intently noticing the pain in her eyes; the sheer desperation and he nodded to himself then in that mecurial way of his he grinned turning to his own Rose

"You sure grew into a looker" he said to her, noticing the sparks coming from his young Rose

"What do you mean by that?" he heard both Rose's saying, almost as if in stereo causing his grin to get bigger

……………………………

They had left the control room and had gone into what could be described as a living room in the Tardis, it was a large white room filled with comfy chairs and a sofa, games and books. The Doctor and the young Rose were sitting together on one overstuffed leather Sofa, whilst the older Rose sat on a comfy chair, her feet curled under her as if she had done this many times before, perhaps she had thought Rose in confusion.

"Well then old Rose?" the Doctor said waiting for an explanation, grinning at the way the older Rose bristled at the term

"I am not old, I am only 32" she said smartly, "not like some who are way past bloody old" she said grinning, then stopping and shaking her head as if remembering this wasn't her Doctor, not yet anyway. She looked down for a moment, to hide the pain andthen looked at Rose as if trying to remember herself as she was.

"I thought long and hard about doing this, I understand the dangers, but I had to, I had to warn you both" she said quietly reaching into her pocket and pulling out a photo staring at it before handing it over

"Your daughter Sky" she said carefully, watching both the doctor and her younger self. She watched the shock cross their faces, then the disbelief and finally the joy, she smiled slightly at the look that they exchanged between themselves, remembering the newness of it all, as it had once been for her.

"she is born in a years time, and will die next week, in this time, before she is even born, if you don't help me" she said sadly "I can't let that happen" she whispered to herself "But I cant let the world end next week either" she said quietly causing both the doctor and Rose to look up sharply

She took the photo back and looked at it hard talking more to the picture and herself than to them, no longer noticing the Doctor and Rose

"We travelled back to next week to show Sky the millennium wheel, before it collapses" she never noticed the look of shock on Rose's face, or the nod of remembrance from the doctor. "But there was some kind of time anomaly and she met the two of you trying to stop the cryotrons from wiping out the earth, only the new Doctor and I don't remember the incidence at all, or we wouldn't have travelled to that time and place" she paused and looked up "She dies saving you both" she said, all of a mothers pain in her eyes at having to live her child's death again "and the world" she added quietly a mothers pride fighting the pain in her voice

"I can't let that happen" she said, her voice strong and yet at the same time unbelievably sad, "I can't lose her too" she whispered a silent tear streaking down her face

Rose watched her older self, at the desperation and pain and she shivered, the Doctor felt it and pulled her close to him, his eyes finding hers and trying to reassure her. She looked back at herself and smiled sadly

"What can we do?" she asked herself, hoping that at any moment she would wake up and find this was some strange dream

The older Rose looked up "Stop the Cryotrons now, not next week" she whispered "I would have tried to stop the events myself by going back and changing when we come back, but the result as you know could be worse, far worse. And it seems that if events here in this time do get that far then the world dies without Sky's death. I can't change it, but you can make sure it never happens" she said with force, her eyes on the Doctor, willing him to understand everything she couldn't say, she looked down at her watch and smiled sadly

"I have to go, I can't tell you any more, I can't risk it" she said, standing and stretching before turning to the door and looking at them both

"Enjoy it" she whispered sadly, Rose was sure she heard her whisper "It doesn't last long enough" as she walked out of the room and the Tardis.

Rose and the Doctor sat silently for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts and worlds

"What did she mean by 'new Doctor?" Rose asked suddenly, her eyes locking onto the Doctors, watching the rare glimpse of emotions flashing across his face, wishing she hadn't asked.

He smiled sadly, having heard what the older Rose had whispered and knowing what Regeneration often did to his memories

"I must have regenerated" he said, his eyes lost in thought and the pain his Rose was going to suffer in the future, his eyes grew determined, but perhaps he could stop some of it


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! hope you enjoy the rest**

**please feed me...leave feedback**

Chapter 4

The Doctor lay underneath the console, wires and parts spread all around him, he was supposed to be fixing the Tardis but in reality he was hiding from Rose and the questions he knew were bound to start shooting out if her mouth soon, just as soon as she got over the shook of seeing herself.

He paused the sonic screwdriver in his hand, just how had Rose managed to do that he thought, surely he wouldn't have knowingly let two Roses share the same space and time, not after last time; but then he shrugged to himself, he had before, so why not again, lets face it anything was possible really, if you knew the right way to go about it. He grinned to himself and who better than himself to know how to bend the rules of time, perhaps the new him was even better at it than he himself was he thought, pleased with himself. Not noticing that to most people his thoughts would have had them spinning and screaming in confusion.

He paused in his mental ramblings at the sound of trainer glad feet padding towards him

"Doctor?"Rose called out hesitantly bending down to peer at him in the dark space under the central console

"Busy Rose" he called in a sing song voice, hoping she would go away, knowing that she wouldn't. He heard her sigh and move away; he bent his head forwards to peer atthe feet that carried on moving steadily away.

"I'm going out" he heard her say and then her feet vanished as he heard the door open and close. He scooted out quickly, not having expected Rose to just leave like that, panic flooding through him, what if this had all been too much, what if she didn't want to come back and have his kid? Didn't want to travel with him anymore? He jumped up and rushed to the door, but Rose was already out of sight

"Damn" he said hitting the side of the doorway "Bloody stupid human" he muttered returning to the interior of the Tardis and the scattered parts on the floor. Not sure what else to do.

………………………………………..

Rose hadn't planned on going out, she had planned on talking to the Doctor, but it had been obvious that he didn't want to talk to her and so she had left. She wandered aimlessly about the estate for awhile, debating going to see her mum but deciding against it. Her mum would soon figure out that something was wrong and she would kill the Doctor if she found out that Rose was gonna get pregnant by him, Rose shied away from that thought and walked some more.

She passed the stairs to Mickey's flat and thought about going up there but how did you tell your ex boyfriend that you were going to get pregnant by the Doctor, a time travelling, earth saving alien? And just how was it possible she wondered in confusion, he was an alien, surely she couldn't have his baby… she cut that thought off quickly too.

She slowly crossed the car park and headed to the swings, glad that it was late and no one was around, she sat down and started to swing, her mind locked on the idea that she, Rose Tyler was going to have the Doctor's baby, it just didn't seem possible, sure he was her best friend in the whole universe and yes she loved him, but they didn't… they hadn't… not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind, cos she would be lying if she said it hadn't, he was cute in a wacky sort of way and could be really charming and there was definitely some sex appeal there, but he was the Doctor and although age had never bothered Rose before she thought a nine hundred year difference was a bit of a big age gap. She sighed and slowed the swing down to a gentle rocking motion, then she grinned slowly, but then again maybe it wasn't, she thought with a smile.

……………………………………………………..

The Doctor watched Rose on the swing, and wondered if he should go up to her or leave her to her own thoughts, but without conscious thought his legs carried him to the swing next to hers

"Hello" he said cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong, he watched Rose slow the swing to a stop and finally look at him

"Hi" she said shyly, her face telling him more than words ever could; he reached over and took her hand in his

"Nothing will ever happen that you don't want to happen" he said softly, his eyes serious and intent. "Regardless of what old you said" Rose looked at him and nodded, before looking away

"I know" she said quietly, then grinned slowly "have to admit I have wondered…" she stopped blushing unable to believe what she had just said

The Doctor shot her one of his high wattage grins

"Cant blame you, I am an unbelievable catch and a real intergalactic stud" he told her laughing

"Your full of it" she retorted smiling back at him, setting the swing in motion, causing his to swing crazily as he still had her hand in his, the Doctor grinned and set his swing in time with hers, they stayed on the swings, swinging in silence for awhile before Rose looked over at him

"Reckon she would be gorgeous" she said wistfully, a soft smile on her face

"And a genius" The Doctor added grinning, swinging higher, taking Rose with him

"And full of it" Rose retorted, letting go of his hand and swinging higher

"Annoying" the Doctor shouted, laughing as his swing flew though the air

"Stubborn" Rose called out suddenly flying through the air and leaping off the swing mid arc and flying as she had as a child, laughing as she hit the ground and rolled, watching the doctor follow her and roll over to where she lay on the damp grass

"And beautiful" he whispered as his mouth found hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.

……………………………………..

34 year old Rose Tyler slowly walked back to the Tardis, which the Doctor had landed a good distance away, her steps were heavy and her heart was breaking. He had looked so good standing there, all she had wanted to do was pull him to her and beg him not to leave her, but she couldn't do that. Her Doctor was gone and so was their child, everything was gone for her now.

Her mind wandered to the memories of this night, so long ago for her, the night she and the Doctor had finally admitted how they felt, she remembered the whispered voices they had heard, the glimpses of people walking in the Tardis that were not there; the voice telling them of their daughter, never realising that it was her future self talking. She remembered the Doctor telling her it was an echo in time, a moment where the veils lifted and time merged for a moment. A weak spot he had called it.

She remembered swinging in the park talking about a child they might have and she remembered the night in his arms, as if it were only a moment ago. She hugged her coat tighter and looked to her own life, the one that felt so lonely, so different from what it was in this time and she bowed her head and let the tears fall.

She slowly rounded the corner and saw the old blue box that was the Tardis, the Doctor waiting outside for her, but it wasn't her doctor and it seemed to hurt more than it had in a long time

"Are you Ok?" he asked watching Rose carefully, seeing the tears and knowing how hard this was for her, and how dangerous it had been for them all.

Rose nodded and walked into the Tardis

"I think it went ok, I don't think I disrupted time, I was careful not to go too close to me and to follow the rules you gave me" she said sadly, turning to look at him as he followed her into the Tardis.

He watched as the tears fell slowly down her face, her eyes searching his as they had so many times in the beginning, after his regeneration, looking for some sign of her own Doctor.

"I miss him" she said quietly her lips quivering, the Doctor stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder and wept brokenly

"I'm sorry" he said quietly wishing he could be the same man she had loved, knowing he would never be that Doctor again, would never have the strength of her love behind him, would never love her the way he had once, before the regeneration, but love her he still did, but now it was only as the mother of his child, his dead child.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose lay in the Doctors arms, staring up at the stars above, neither of them seemed to notice the cold or damp grass, they were enjoying this moment in time. The Doctor shifted slightly and Rose turned her head to look at him, a slight smile on her face, a huge grin on his

"This breaks all the Time Lord rules you know" he said smugly, Rose laughed at him

"Not like that ever stops you" she said to him "and there's no one to enforce them either" she said without thinking, gasping as she realised what she said, sitting up suddenly

"God, I'm sorry that was totally stupid and thoughtless…" she babbled not able to look at the Doctor fearing she would see that sad far away look he got when he thought about his home planet

She felt him sit up beside her and his arm slide around her shoulder, pulling her into his side

"Doesn't matter, its true anyway" he said softly his eyes sad but only for a moment before getting up and pulling her to her feet

"Better get back to the Tardis before you freeze to death" he said smiling happily as he tucked her close to him, walking back to the Tardis

…………………………………..

They sat in the white room again, both with a cup of tea and biscuits on a plate between them.

"But if we mess in time, wont what happened with my dad happen again?" Rose asked in concern, the doctor munched on his biscuit and stared thoughtfully at her,

"Nope don't think it will, because were going to change the future not the past" he said quietly, then grinned at her "Now if old you was stupid enough to try and come here now and change it, then yeah" he said, his smile breaking out into a big grin

"But you didn't, you came to us to get us not to do it, brilliant really" he said happily "you must be learning something" he added, moving away in time to avoid the smack Rose aimed at him.

"So the fact that I came here won't upset things?" Rose asked again, not sure she really understood all this time stuff, the Doctor shook his head

"Don't think so" he said cheerfully getting up and fetching more biscuits

"But you don't know?" Rose persisted following him

"Nope" he said munching on his biscuits again, not seeming to be worried about the dreadful repercussions of her own future actions.

Rose sighed and went back to the sofa, her mind turning back to what the older she had said, a thought sticking out that needed an answer

"So your name is Theta?" she asked him quietly, remembering what she had called him, he turned and grimaced at her,

"Hoped you hadn't heard that" he moaned "One of my names is Theta Sigma" he confirmed "But I prefer the Doctor" he added on sternly, not liking the way Rose grinned and her eyes narrowed at him. "Got it?" he added on for good measure, not trusting Rose's nod.

He returned to the sofa and pulled her into his lap, liking the way she felt in his arms, the way she seemed to fit perfectly.

"So you gonna tell your mum?" he whispered into her ear just as Rose took a sip of her tea, causing it to splutter out of her mouth and all over the sofa, then having to pat her back as Rose choked

"Not bloody likely" Rose gasped, "I'll phone her form another planet if it happens" she gasped, her eyes wide, from both the choking and the thought that one of these days she would have to tell her mother she was having the Doctor's baby.

When the coughing subsided she sat looking at the Doctor intently, he sat watching her back for a few minutes

"Do I have Tea on my nose or something?" he asked grinning, having had enough of her staring. Rose shook her head

"How can we have a kid? You're an alien" she said, her eyes going wide at the images popping into her head, of all the sci-fi films she had watched as a kid.

The Doctor grinned, guessing where her imagination was taking her; he leant forward and kissed her nose

"My mother was human" he whispered, then sitting back to enjoy the impact his words had on her. He wasn't disappointed as he watched, disbelief, then doubts, then anger run across her face, but he had to admit the anger wasn't the one he was expecting to stay in place the longest, but with relief he watched it move away to be replaced by a laugh

"Hah so your half human" she called out with glee, "the great high and mighty, superior Doctor, is half stupid ape" she laughed, nearly rolling of the sofa in hysterics that the Doctor was in fact half human, but the Doctors strong arms caught her before she fell and pulled her against him, silencing her laughs with his mouth.

Rose responded as the Doctor hoped she would, her arms snaking round his neck, her mouth meeting his. Then she pulled back from him and grinned

"Ape man" she whispered before returning her mouth to his.

………………………………………………….

Rose once more lay in the Doctors arms, only this time she was in his bed and her mind and body were exhausted but very satisfied and pleased with itself and the Doctor. The Doctor pulled her closer, to him and pulled the blankets over them both

"Go to sleep" he whispered into her hair, "We're going to have a busy day tomorrow" he said gently reminding her of the older Rose's visit. Rose nodded sleepily against his chest, the rhythmical beating of his two hearts lulling her to sleep, as the Doctor lay watching her, he wondered what the repercussions of the day's events would be, knowing that there would be some even thought he had told Rose that there wouldn't be.

…………………………………………………….

Jackie lay in her bed and quietly cried herself to sleep; as she wondered if Rose would be back tomorrow or if that damned Doctor would whisk her away again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Doctor sat in the control room, his feet up on the control panel and a mug of tea in his hands, he didn't turn as he heard Rose walk in, he kept both hearts beating steadily by sheer force of will. He had been awake most of the night, worried that she would regret what had happened, he honestly didn't know if he could bear to lose her, and he knew that he might if she had any doubts, regardless of what the older Rose had said.

"Hey you" Rose said as she came level too him, her hand reaching over and taking his tea from him

"Hey, that's mine" he scolded trying to get it back, but failing as Rose drank it

"It aint now" she said as she handed the empty mug back to him, she perched on the edge of the console. Wearing a large oversized t shirt and little else, his eyes automatically skimming down to her legs and coming back to her face to meet her grin

"That answers that question then" Rose grinned, enjoying the way his eyebrow rose in silent question

"Thought you didn't want me anymore, when I woke up alone" she said in response to his look, which caused the Doctor to grin at her

"That answers my question then" He returned grinning at her, and the eyebrow she raised at him

"Thought you might not want me anymore when you woke up" he said paraphrasing her own words before he pulled her to him, and settled her on his lap

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly his blue eyes intense as they bored into her soul

"Yeah" she grinned "you aint so bad for a 900 year old HALF alien" she said cheekily wrapping her arms round him and giving him a quick kiss

"But your telling my mum" she added, hopping off his lap and out of reach of him, laughing at his shocked expression

"That's one way to get rid of me" he grouched, his expression worried at the thought of Jackie finding out, his eyes shot to the door as if expecting her to burst in at any second

"Want to go and see a solar flare?" he called to Rose's retreating back

"Nope" she called not stopping, "promised mum I'd have breakfast with her and give her all the gossip" she called as she vanished from the room

The Doctor sat in his chair and looked pensive

"I'm not going to make another 900 years when Jackie finds out" he muttered getting up to get the hobnobs.

…………………………………………..

Rose walked back into the control room, after showering and dressing to find the Doctor as usual tinkering with the Tardis, she watched him silently for a moment, enjoying just being with him, and hugging the knowledge to her that she loved him, but she couldn't forget what her older self had said, nor the sadness that had radiated from her.

"So what are the cryotrons?" she said quietly, grinning as he bumped his head on the panel above him and the obvious alien swear words coming out of his mouth, she thought absently that he really did need to teach her some of them sometime

The doctor emerged rubbing his head and glaring at her

"Cryotrons are these things being developed for a low temperature flux pump power supply to energize super conducting coils without the excessive helium boil off characteristic of high current input leads…" he started then grinned at her "Oh you mean the other Cryotrons" he said nodding knowingly then shrugged his shoulders

"Don't know" he said happily before turning back to what he was doing

"Oi you" Rose said hitting his disappearing shoulder "Be serious, what are they" she persisted. The Doctor sighed and edged back out again

"Really don't know" he said, rubbing where she had hit him. "but we will find out" he told her seriously, "But you had better run along and have breakfast with Mummy dear before she thinks I've run off with you again and sold you to human slavers" he said grinning at her "And I will fix my girl here, and find out who they are" he continued nodding his head as if everything was already solved "OK?" he asked smiling that funny tight lipped smile of his.

Rose stared at him for a moment, not sure whether to press him or not, he could be a right funny bugger sometimes, she thought

"Yeah whatever" she said unenthusiastically turning to and heading for the door of the Tardis

"Oi you" the Doctor called out, making her stop and turn to look at him

"What?" she asked him moodily

"Typical human" he called to her "Had your way with me last night and then I don't even get a goodbye kiss today" hemoaned at her grinning, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He had only a second to brace himself for the impact of Rose's body flying at him from across the room, her legs wrapping around his waist and her lips melding to his.

"That better?" she asked as they came up for air, a huge smile lighting up her face

"Much" the Doctor replied setting Rose gently on her feet and his grin staying in place until she left, his face turning serious the minute the door closed behind her. He looked at the mess on the floor and ignored it, heading to the data banks of the Tardis; he spun round at the sound of the key in the door, his grin returning in time to see Rose's head poke back around the door

"Don't run off, my mum warned me about dirty old men, who wanted only one thing and then left you" Rose said with a smile before her head disappeared out the door again.

"Yeah, she was right to" the Doctor muttered, thinking of the pain he had seen in the older Roses eyes when she talked of the new Doctor.

……………………………………….

The room was lit only by a single light, inside that room three men stood watching a monitor, on that monitor was an estate in a run down part of London that had an old police telephone box on it. The three men looked at each other and nodded

"It. Is. Him" the taller one said in halting broken English, a slightly mechanical sound to his voice. The other two nodded and took out what looked like mobile phones before disappearing with a shimmer and a hiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose returned awhile later and entered the Tardis, her eyes scanned the large room and grinned at the mess still on the floor

"Doctor?" she called out, heading to the door on the other side of the room "hey Doctor, you here?" she called out again beginning to become concerned at his lack of response, she checked the main rooms but found them all empty, for a moment she debated exploring some of the other areas of the Tardis but decided against it, remembering when she had first joined the Doctor and being lost in the Tardis for 4 hours, for such a small box it sure had a lot of rooms she thought with a grin. She back tracked to the control room and caught sight of the empty packet of hobnobs on the floor, she grinned as she picked it up

"Slob" she muttered as she threw the packet in the Tardis waste extractor, thinking he must have gone out for more biscuits; for someone who had lived so long he really had a sweet tooth, she grinned to herself, amazing he had any teeth left really she thought a little meanly as she sat in the chair the Doctor had been sitting in earlier.

Rose must have nodded off at some point because she awoke suddenly with a crick in her neck, and the monitors that acted as windows were showing it was getting dark outside. Rose looked around in concern, noticing that nothing had changed in the room.

The Doctor had not been back.

………………………………….

The Doctor woke slowly to the glare of a single bulb and a throbbing in his head, which caused him to want to vomit. He swallowed deeply and tried to focus on what was around him, but his eyes didn't want to cooperate. Slowly though his vision cleared and his head eased; his eyes widened at the sight of the three men sitting facing him, he slowly tried to move his arms into a more comfortable position but realised that they were tied behind him to the chair he was sitting on.

"Hello" he said as cheerfully as he could manage when all he wanted to do was throw up

"I'm the Doctor and I am going to guess that you are the cryotrons" he added watching them carefully, pleased for once that Rose had gone to see her mum.

"We are the Cryotrons and you are the Doctor" the middle man said in a strange mechanical voice.

The Doctor gave him a look that screamed idiot

"Yes, I think I just said that" he said slowly as if talking to a child, "For something that wants to destroy the earth you really are a bit stupid" he added caustically, he watched the three exchange glances.

"We do not want to destroy the world called earth, only the one called Sky Tyler" the middle man said slowly, his eyes looking confused.

"Fantastic" the Doctor said enthusiastically, hiding his shock at the words "Glad we've cleared that up, can I go now? Seeing as I don't know anyone called Sky Tyler" he said raising his eyebrows and smiling hopefully "But I do know a Jackie Tyler, you could always kill her instead" he added gleefully, glad Rose couldn't hear him.

"No, you are the sire of Sky Tyler" middle man said "Sky Tyler must not live" he continued in the oddly monotonous tone.

The Doctor shook his head at them and grinned

"You must have the wrong Doctor, I don't have a daughter called Sky, haven't had a daughter in a long, long time, and she is very much dead already I am afraid" he said to them as if trying to work out a puzzle, "Might have some great grandkids though, or even some great, great grandkids around" he said introspectively "Must look up Susan one of these days and find out" he added to himself thoughtfully, realising it had been a long time since he had seen his granddaughter. He looked up and smiled at the threesome

"But definitely no daughter called Sky" he said with a firm nod "Bit of a daft name really" he added on with a wry smile.

The threesome sat silently, obviously trying to assimilate what the Doctor had been saying. Middle man seemed to become angry and stood, crossing towards the doctor

"You are the sire of Sky Tyler, you are the Doctor from Gallifrey, and you will die so that she may not live" he said angrily. The doctor considered what he had said for a moment and then grinned

"You've got that bit wrong" he said with a full on smile"the phrase in the movies is always 'You will die so that she may live'" he told middle man smugly, "you really need to get out more" he added as he raised his legs and kicked middle man firmly in the chest, using the seat he was tied to as leverage. Middleman flew through the air and landed on the far wall with a scream and shudder.

The other two moved quickly to try and stop the Doctor but all the time he had been talking he had been working his hands free from the ropes binding him to the back of the chair. He flung the rope out in front of him like a whip catching the one on the left in the face, causing him to stager back with his hands to his face, and green blood pouring from beneath those hands. The third and final one stood and faced the Doctor and grinned slowly before pulling out what looked like a mobile phone, the Doctor moved quickly to the side as a red beam sliced the chair he had been sitting on, cleanly in half. The Doctor quickly snatched the broken chair and threw it at the last man standing, dashing to the door in the corner as the chair left his hands.

The Doctor didn't have time to be relieved that the door was unlocked, as he heard standing man throw the chair aside and stagger after him, just as the Doctor crashed through the door into the open air outside, he felt a searing heat on his arm and saw the red laser light sore past him. The Doctor never paused in his running as he quickly looked back, but standing man didn't seem to want to venture out of the doorway, the Doctor leapt behind a parked car as the laser fired again, and then he dashed down the road, staying low and listening for the sound of pursuit, pleased when it sounded as if they weren't following.

A few minutes later the Doctor stopped running and turned to look behind him, he slowly lent against a brick wall and looked at his shoulder

"Just bloody marvellous" he said when he saw the large burn in his leather jacket "I really liked this jacket" he gripped, fingering the large whole in it, before setting off away from the three cryotrons. And back to Rose and the Tardis.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry it's taken me so long to update, but life gets in the way of writing sometimes, and this chapter is a bit of fluff to get my muse going again I am afraid**

**Sora's-evil-twin: The name Sky is a shortened version of my own daughter's name which is Skylar**

Chapter 8

Rose sat in the kitchen area of the Tardis, a cup of tea nursing in her hands, trying not to panic. She kept telling herself that the Doctor often wandered off without telling her where he was going, although usually he took the Tardis with him. She sipped the now lukewarm tea and tried to still her mind, no one could have got into the Tardis, he obviously left on his own, but not to get biscuits that was for sure, she looked at her watch for the hundredth time, six hours he had been gone, not long in the scheme of things but long enough to have Rose terrified, she just wasn't sure what was form her terror should take. She sighed; she would rather face the slithreen than this unknown fear of losing the Doctor she thought sadly, the fear made all the worse by what had happened the night before, what if he had decided it was all a mistake but didn't want to tell her? She thought in panic, then re thought it, the Doctor was nothing if not direct, and if he regretted it he would tell her.

Rose laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes for a moment, exhaustion and fear pulling her into a light sleep.

The Doctor stood in the doorway and watched Rose sleep, he could tell from the way her hand still clutched her mug that it wasn't an easy sleep, her hair was messy as if she had been running her hands through it repeatedly, Damn he thought to himself, this was one of the reasons he had always avoided becoming involved with his companions. He smiled to himself slightly, Rose was like no other companion he had ever had before though, and that was what made her so special, that and fact that there had been an instant connection that he had never felt before.

He crossed the room and softly smoothed her hair, snatching his hand back as her head shot up

"Thank God Doctor" she said as she threw herself at him, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with a mixture of passion, fear and desperation. The Doctor returned her passion and pulled her tighter into his body.

"OW" he yelled as her hands suddenly smacked his head, as Rose pulled herself out of his embrace and glared at him

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded as her eyes shot daggers at him

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you" she growled as she put her hands on her hips and waited for a response

The Doctor couldn't stop the grin that broke out over his face

"Missed me then?" he asked happily, ignoring her anger, watching as a gamut of emotions flashed across Rose's face before she shook her head in exasperation

"Yeah, but don't let it go to your head, I miss Mickey too" she added on with narrowed eyes, enjoying the dark look that flashed across the Doctors face. Before the grin returned and he scooped her up in a hug before turning and exiting the kitchen area, he paused at the doorway

"You coming then?" he asked before carrying on to the control room, Rose just shook her head and followed him out

"So where you bin then?" she called out to him as she hurried to catch the Doctor up

"Meeting our new friends the cryotrons" he called back.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks at his words

"You what?" she whispered before hurrying up and placing her hand on the Doctors arm to try and halt him, but she slowly pulled her hand back and stared at his jacket, her face growing pale, the Doctor watched her carefully, his eyes intense as he watched her fear flash across her face, fear he knew would grow with what he had to tell her.

"I loved this jacket" he muttered mournfully, fingering the big hole that Rose's hand had found seconds before, then he turned a full watt smile on her

"They are bit thick, but the good news is they don't want to destroy the earth" he said nodding and grinning like a child who had found the biggest secret in the world.

"They don't?" Rose asked stupidly, her eyebrow raised in question

"Nope" he said turning to the console and fingering a few switches "They just want to kill Sky, preferably before she's even born" he said quietly

"By killing me" he added almost in after thought, before turning and smiling at Rose again "Good isn't it?" he asked

Rose stood there, sure that her mouth was on the floor, not sure whether to believe him, or whether to kill him herself and save the Cryotrons the bother. Without realising it Rose rubbed absently at her stomach, much as a pregnant woman would.

She watched in silence as the Doctor jumped around the console getting ready to send the Tardis god knew where.

"Why?" she asked quietly, watching the Doctor still momentarily in his actions before continuing

"Don't know yet" he said "Can you pull the lever in front of you?" he called grinning as Rose pulled it without thought, her eyes never leaving him, he slowly counted in his mind _1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

"Where the hell are we going then?" Rose asked angrily, finally coming out of her stupor, causing the Doctor to grin; he really had thought she would be quicker than that

"Moving the Tardis, they know where it is, and I don't like playing sitting duck" he said happily nodding in satisfaction as the Tardis came to an abrupt halt.

"Chose a really great hiding place too" he added crossing to the door "although it took some time to organise" he added thoughtfully before opening the door and walking out and into Rose's bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been two days since the Cryotrons had kidnapped the Doctor and they were no closer to figuring out what they wanted. Rose and the Doctor had returned to the place that they had held him in but had found it deserted no clues left behind as to what they wanted, and time was running out for the death of their future daughter.

"Nope" Rose heard the Doctor saying to her mother "Humans are basically really, really stupid creatures" she heard him add causing her to sigh; this had not been a good idea. At first she had been really pleased to realise the Tardis was in her old home, she had thought she would spent some time with her mum and maybe by some miracle her mum and the Doctor would finally get along. How wrong could you get, Rose thought, it would be easier to live in the middle of a battle field than with the Doctor and her mother, if they didn't kill each other soon Rose was sure she would do it for them.

"So why the hell do you bother coming back here, if you hate humans, why not just bugger off" Rose heard her mother saying

"PACK IT IN" Rose shouted from the kitchen where she was fixing a cup of tea for them all "OR ELSE" she added wincing thinking she sounded like her mother, when she had told Rose off as a little girl.

"Or else what?" the Doctor asked from directly behind her, making Rose jump, as she spun to glare at him

"Or else your on rations" she said with an evil leering grin, batting at his hand as it sneaked around her waist to pull her into his arms

"Stop it before mum walks in" she hissed just before his grinning lips took hers in a kiss she fully returned for a moment, before pushing him away and grinning at the Doctor "If she catches you the Cryotrons will be well happy with her, might even give her a medal" Rose told him sternly grabbing two mugs and skirting past him.

The Doctor stood in the kitchen and sighed, he really needed to get out of here or he was going to go crazy, he thought moodily he really hated domestic, and domestic with the mother in law was pure hell. He strode out of the room and headed for the Tardis

"You coming Rose" he called out as he passed the living room door, he heard Jackie start to say something but ignored her droning voice and slammed the Tardis door shut behind him. He lent against the central console and waited for Rose to appear, it didn't take long before she rushed in with a grin

"Thank God, I thought you was beginning to enjoy domestic, we've been here that long!" she muttered as she entered, relived he was obviously planning to go somewhere.

The Doctor looked over at Rose and grinned

"Yeah I was and I think I'm hitched with the wrong Tyler" he said grinning at Rose and ducking as she threw the teddy she had snatched up from her room.

Rose crossed over to the Doctor and put her arms around his waist, leaning into him

"So where we going?" she asked quietly loving being able to hold him like this, loving the fact that it was still new and she felt like she was home in his arms.

"To save our Daughter" he said happily, brushing a kiss over Rose's hair before grabbing her hand and starting up the Tardis.

…………………………………

"But isn't this dangerous, don't we risk those things cleansing the earth again?" Rose said looking around her worriedly.

They had come to the time of Sky's death which meant that potentially there were now three Rose and Doctors running around this time, in this part of London.

"We have to be very careful that we aren't seen, I just want to observe so that I can get an idea of what is happening, then we follow the Cryotrons and find out where they are hiding, so we can go back to our time and find them before they kill Sky" he said grinning at Rose's confused look "OK?"

Rose shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him,

"So we have to watch our daughter getting killed, to stop her getting killed?" she asked quietly, swallowing as the Doctor nodded "I'm not sure I can do that" she whispered shaken at the thought. The doctor stopped smiling and watched her intently, his blue eyes showing compassion and concern

"It's the only way Rose" he said pulling her into his arms, "Just remember that we can stop it form happening again" he said into her hair, feeling her nod slightly he stepped back slightly but not breaking contact. He held her for a moment longer until he felt her gather her strength around her and pull away from him

"Ok" she said and pulled on the hat he had given her to try and disguise herself slightly, watching as he did the same and take off his battered leather jacket

"Just remember to stay out of sight" he said as they crossed to the door holding hands.

………………………………………………………..

The Doctor and Rose stood behind the trees leading up to the children's play area near the London eye, watching carefully for themselves and their daughter.

Rose caught sight of herself walking with a young girl with vivid blue eyes and thick blonde hair. She turned and looked at the Doctor, awe in her eyes, but she said nothing just grinned at him, she felt him squeeze her hand and looked back, not seeing the concern in his eyes. Rose watched in confusion as a skinny man with shaggy hair and brown eyes walked over to Sky and Rose and walked comfortably with them. Rose stared hard realising that this was the Doctor, regenerated. Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped, her eyes sought her Doctors and begged him to tell her it was wrong, but he shook his head and smiled sadly at her, pulling her into his side

"When…" she started to say but had to stop at the lump in her throat threatened to choke her, her eyes smarting at unshed tears

"I don't know" he said understanding what she couldn't say "But I love you" he added softly, his finger wiping at the single tear that slid down her cheek. Rose stared at him her heart breaking for some unknown time in the future.

"I love you too" she whispered turning to watch the trio in the playground, trying to see her doctor in the stranger before her. Finally understanding what the older Rose had meant by it didn't last long enough.

The Doctor looked down at their joined hands, Rose gripping his hand so tightly that both had gone white, he smiled sadly at the tell tale sign, wishing that just holding his hand could keep him with her for always, knowing that it wouldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rose watched in fascination as her older self and the other Doctor played with the little girl, they looked like any other family on a normal day out. It was strange to think that in a few years she would be doing this very think, she wondered if her older self had a memory of being here, watching herself; Rose shook her head ruefully and smiled, it was enough to give a girl headaches she thought, all this time travel stuff. She felt the Doctor looking at her and turned to smile

"S'ok I'm just losing my marbles" she muttered at his quizzical look

"Losing? More like lost it ages ago" he retorted with a grin, dodging the well aimed thump Rose aimed at his shoulder before pulling her behind him as he strode away

"Come on they're moving" he said, jogging slightly and causing Rose to jog too as he still held her hand firmly.

They had been watching them for nearly an hour now but nothing unusual had happened so far, the trio were heading towards the souvenir shops now, with the older Rose and other Doctor pausing to look at a child's dress in the window of a small dress shop, Rose watched as Sky darted into an alley after a small black cat, that had been sitting by the shop door.

"There" Rose called out to her Doctor who looked back briefly and nodded, halting and looking for a way to get to the alley without being noticed by the older Rose and Doctor.

"This way" he said suddenly seeing an alley that ran behind the shops.

Rose and the Doctor ran to the end of the alley and stopped, breath heaving and eyes wide as they watched Sky meet themselves and three men in black.

"Oh God" whispered Rose as the Doctor pushed her behind large retail rubbish bins "This is it" she said in fear, not wanting to go on with this but knowing that they had to. The sounds of a fight echoing in the alley

"Shh" the Doctor ordered as he peered around the edge, his head shooting back in, nearly colliding with Rose's own, she saw a blur as Rose and the Doctor streaked past, followed closely by three men in dark suits. There was no sign of Sky

Suddenly the Doctor reached into his pocket and threw a small metal object at the last man in black, before ducking back behind the bins

"Tracking device" he whispered as he pulled out a small metal box, with a red flashing light and digital map out of his pocket.

"Got him" he said to himself watching as the red light darted along the digital map. The Doctor peered around the bins again and then reached behind him and pulled Rose out with him

"Come on, we need to get out of here before the other us start looking for Sky" he told Rose, already moving out of the alley the same way they had come.

"We can't just leave her here, she might be hurt" Rose called after him, heading in the other direction, the doctor sprinted and grabbed Rose by the shoulders

"We wouldn't have left her if she was hurt" he said softly, his eyes intense with pain, his hand shaking slightly as it reached for Rose's hand, pulling her unresistingly out of the alley

……………………………………………..

Rose and the Doctor had been following the blip for what seemed like forever, they had tracked it to a small warehouse about a mile from the London Eye, they were currently crouched behind more bins watching where the group had entered the building.

Suddenly a bright light flashed in the windows and Rose heard her other self scream out the Doctor's name from within the warehouse. Rose turned to her own Doctor, who shrugged slightly,

"We can't interfere" he said softly "We risk too much" he added at the look Rose threw him, before she slowly nodded. They heard a noise in front of them and saw two of the men in black head out of the warehouse and cross the street and round a corner out of sight. The doctor stood and peered into a window above his head, quickly ducking and grabbing Rose's hand

"Come on" he said pulling her with him once again

"What did you see?" Rose asked feeling how cold the Doctor's hand was in hers, feeling the slight tremor in it

"Nothing" he said shortly hurrying down the street and consulting the tracking receiver in his hand "I saw nothing" he muttered again, dropping Rose's hand.

Rose paused and looked back at the warehouse, wondering why she and the Doctor hadn't pursued the escaping men in black, knowing the Doctor had seen something, not sure she wanted to know what it had been, she then turned back hurrying to catch up with her own Doctor.

……………………………….

"Damn it" the doctor muttered as he walked around the control room in the Tardis, Rose watched him in concern. They had followed the cryotrons for about 10 minutes before the signal stopped, they had been unable to find any trace of them anywhere, the Doctor had finally concluded they had transported out, before Rose and the Doctor had found there hiding place.

"All for bloody nothing" the Doctor muttered, his hands thrust firmly in his pocket, "we're no closer to bloody stopping them" he continued more to himself than to Rose. They had returned to the Tardis and there own time a short while ago, the Doctor's mood getting blacker and blacker all the while.

Rose looked up concerned, it had been a hard afternoon, knowing that there daughter had been lying dead in the alley way, but it wasn't like the Doctor to get like this Rose thought worriedly.

"At least we know where and when it happens, that helps right?" asked Rose, not sure what else to say

The Doctor stopped his prowling and glared at her

"No it doesn't" he snarled, "all that means is we know when she will die" he said angrily, he spun back in the opposite direction and started prowling again

"But couldn't we like wait for them there and try to stop them from killing her?" she tried again, hoping that if she could get him to talk perhaps they could find a plan

"No we c…" he started to stay, stopping as a knock came on the door of the Tardis

Rose shrugged at the glare he threw her and crossed to open the door

"Mum" Rose said darting a look over her shoulder at the Doctor, "This isn't a good time" she said blocking her mothers entrance as she tried to push past her and into the Tardis

"Never is, is it Rose" her mother said pushing at her daughters shoulder, suddenly jumping back as the Doctor appeared, pushing past Rose and grabbing Jackie's arm

"I could kiss you Jackie" he said with a grin on his face, dragging her into the Tardis, leaving Rose standing there gaping at the Doctor and her mother, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Doctor" she called out in warning, only to be treated to his brightest smile

"She has to know sooner or later Rose" he said happily, putting his arm around Jackie's shoulder and steering her through the doorway to the lounge area

"Cup of Tea Jackie?" Rose heard the Doctor asking her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rose sat with her head in her hands, wishing she was anywhere but here at them moment, wishing she could wrap her hands around his throat and watch his eyes pop out, wishing she could use the sonic screwdriver to mute her mother.

It had been an hour since the Doctor had blurted out thee news to Jackie, and hour of screaming, shouting and pure hell on earth.

"You steal my little girl away, you put her in God knows what danger, then you go and get her knocked up?" Jackie screeched for about the tenth time "And you expect me to help you?"

"Well technically I haven't knocked her up yet" The Doctor said cheerfully, then looked over at Rose, his eyes suddenly lighting up "Might have though" he said grinning at Rose like a kid at Christmas, Rose just shook her head and rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on

"You, you alien freak" her mother shouted, "That's my baby" she said launching herself at the Doctor, who neatly stepped aside, sending Jackie headlong onto the sofa

"ENOUGH" Rose roared at the two people she loved most in this world "Will you both just pack it in and act like grown ups for once" she said more calmly turning to her mother

"Ok you so don't like the Doctor mum, but I do, and yes I have slept with him and might even be pregnant, but I'm happy mum, happier than I have been since I was a little kid" she told her mum, pushing her down to sit on the sofa, before turning to the Doctor

"And you, you alien moron, that was not the best way to tell my mum she's gonna be a grandmother" Rose said spinning at the sound coming from her mother, crossing to her in concern

"Mum, are you ok?" Rose asked kneeling in front of Jackie, laying a hand on her shoulder, worried at the choking sounds her mother was making

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" Jackie whispered "I'm too young to be a grandmother" she said as she smoothed her hair into place, causing Rose to grin, yeah it was a shock, but her mum would be ok.

Keeping her hand on her mums shoulder she turned back to the Doctor

"Go take a walk, and do not talk to Mickey" she warned him sternly, her eyes signalling that she wanted to talk to her mum in private

"Yeah" the Doctor said nodding "Think I will take a walk and get some choccy digestives" he said leaving the room grinning to himself, he really had enjoyed rocking Jackie's little world like that, he paused for a moment not happy though that Rose now had to deal with the fall out, oh well, he thought as he whistled happily, Rose was a big girl.

Rose sighed and sat beside her mum

"I love him" she said quietly not able to look at Jackie, feeling her stiffen beside her

"He's an alien" Jackie said angrily "The baby might be green with 6 eyes" she muttered "And your too young to have a baby"

"Yeah maybe a few months ago I was, but I am so much older than 19 now mum, I have done and seen things you can only imagine, I have travelled to past times and future times and to alien worlds mum, and I have grown. I am not a little girl mum, I am me, Rose Tyler; time traveller, companion and lover to The Doctor" She turned to look at her mother, her eyes bright and sincere "I love you mum, and I will always come back to you, but I love him and this is my home now" she said her hands waving to encompass the Tardis "Help me mum, because it wont be easy to love him and have his child" she whispered, a silent tear falling down her cheek.

Jackie sat and watched her child, her baby, and she knew what Rose said was true, she had grown and matured, she was no longer her little Rose; she was a woman now, mature beyond her years in some ways, in others still just 19.

"I still don't like him" Jackie muttered relieved to hear Rose laugh through her tears

"You don't have to mum" she said as they both embraced each other, neither willing to let go of the other, both of them fearing for the future, both for different reasons.

………………………………….

"So you want me to catch up with my granddaughter, that I have never met and stop her running down this alley in a few days time?" Jackie said as she stood in the street next to the dress shop that the older Rose and Doctor had stood next to.

"Yep, for a stupid ape you catch on quick" the Doctor said smiling at Jackie "Ow" he said rubbing his arm where Rose had smacked him.

"Stupid Alien" Jackie muttered grinning at the way he was rubbing his arm, her daughter had always been able to look after herself in a fight, Jackie thought with pride.

"Try to avoid me and the other Doctor, as you shouldn't know about Sky or the Doctor regenerating" Rose said smiling at her mum, and holding the Doctors hand, squeezing it painfully as he went to say something. They had spent nearly two hours trying to explain to Rose about regeneration and the fact that Sky was her future granddaughter. The plan was that Sky would recognise her grandmother, hopefully allowing Jackie to prevent her from wandering off into the alley and into the hands of the waiting cryotrons thus allowing Rose and the Doctor to stop them form killing the little girl.

Jackie looked at the two of them, noticing the joined hands, her eyes narrowed, she had always thought it odd the way they always seemed to be holding hands like that, she had always said something was going on with the pair of them, she thought crossly.

"Mum!" Rose said trying to get her mothers attention, having called her twice already

"Are you ok with this?" She asked when Jackie finely looked at her

"No, not really but I can do it anyway" she muttered, glaring at the Doctor.

"Good that's sorted then" the Doctor said happily "Lets get some lunch" he declared looking around for a café

"Yeah and you can bloody well pay" Jackie said seeing an expensive looking restaurant over by the river.

Rose sighed wishing she could just go off and leave them to it, afraid that if she did one of them would kill the other, not sure who she would root for, or even which one would win.

"Come on then" Rose said pulling the Doctor with her and heading for the restaurant her mother had spotted, "You got your intergalactic credit card on you?" she asked the Doctor, ignoring his pained expression, knowing that in just a moment he would be smiling again. She didn't have to wait long

"Of course I have, lets go live it up" he said, offering his free arm to Jackie, who took it after a moment's hesitation "wet the babies head so to speak" he said his eyes glittering with mischief at Jackie's reaction to his words


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rose woke slowly, memory slowly creeping back in as to the reason she felt so happy and content, she stretched slightly, her leg rubbing against the Doctors; she turned over and wrapped her arm around his waist

"Good morning" he rumpled happily, his hand reaching to brush her Rose's hair from her face

"Mmm" she murmured not sure she was awake enough to talk, snuggling her head onto his chest, loving the feel of his two hearts beating under her ear.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up" the Doctor said, ruffling her hair before bending to kiss her lips, loving the way her eyes stayed half closed when she first woke up, loving everything about her

"By the way you snore" the Doctor said with a grin, "Most un ladylike"

Rose swatted him half heartedly

"Don't snore and I never claimed to be lady" she muttered, stretching again and slowly sitting up in bed, pulling the covers with her to cover her naked breasts, the Doctor grinned at her bashfulness

"Saw them plenty last night" he said nodding down at her now covered chest, watching Rose's cheeks go, well rosy

"Shut up" Rose muttered folding her arms for good measure across her chest "S'not the same" she told him

"Yeah it is, saw them in the shower, and in this bed and I…"

Rose reached over and covered his mouth with her hand

"Shut up" she laughed at him, finally giving up on the blanket. "It's not the same" she told him leaping out of the bed, grapping the blanket and heading for the shower, leaving him totally naked

"Is too" the Doctors laughing voice called out to her

"Is not" Rose muttered laughing as she stepped into the shower.

………………………………………………..

Rose was sitting in the control room wishing that this day had never arrived, when there was a knock at the Tardis front door, she sighed and crossed to open it

"Hi mum" she said seeing Jackie standing there

"All set then?" Jackie asked, noticing the worry in her daughter's eyes, the strain about her face

"Yeah, just about" Rose said crossing back to her seat and putting her feet up on the console trying to relax, trying not to think about what it would mean if they failed today "You sure you can do this mum?" she asked looking at Jackie carefully.

Jackie smiled at her daughter, wishing she could take away the pain of this day for her

"Course I can, I'm a Tyler aint I?" she said cheerfully, hiding her own doubts as to the wisdom of this plan

"Where's the alien freak then?" Jackie asked trying to divert Rose's mind, and succeeding very well

"Mummm, please be nice" Rose pleaded, Jackie just shrugged and turned to look around at the room

"Could do with being decorated" she said scornfully "It's really dark and dismal, a real bachelor pad" she turned to look at her daughter "How do you plan to raise a child in this place?" she said fingering a wire hanging down from the ceiling

"Managed just fine before" the Doctor said as he walked into the room, grinning as usual.

"What do you mean before?" Jackie asked her eyes narrowing; Rose sat up and looked at him in shock

"You have other kids then?" Rose asked quietly, a little afraid of his answer, realising that in truth she knew very little about the Doctor

"Yep, you don't get to my age with out at least one child, and she's been dead along time" he said his eyes faraway in his memories.

"Lovely girl, gave me a granddaughter too, Susan. I raised her, she was my companion in the 60's, stayed behind one day and married, she's dead too. Must have some great, great grandkids too by now" he said slightly wistfully "But I don't know them, and they don't know about me, Susan and I felt it was better that way" he added sadly. He stood looking down at the ground for a moment, before looking up and grinning

"Susan loved the Tardis, best playground for a kid, lots of places to explore, and the Tardis always looks after kids" he added patting the central console lovingly

Rose stared at the Doctor, seeing a different part of him, realising that he was talking about one of his past regenerations, a different Doctor in a Different time but with the same memories. Rose wasn't sure if she would ever get used to the idea that one day he would just up and change.

……………………………………………………

Rose and the Doctor crouched in the alley and waited for the men in black, Rose shivered slightly and huddled closer to the Doctor, she wanted him to tell her it was all going to be ok, but she dare not risk speaking in case the men in black were around. Rose prayed that her mother was able to keep Sky out of the way; if she didn't then she was going to have to watch her daughter die, only to have to live through the pain again in the future.

Suddenly the Doctor tapped her on the shoulder and nodded to the left slightly; she turned and saw the men in black with a large glowing object.

Rose looked down at her watch and saw that there was only 4 minutes till Sky entered the alley, she willed her mother to succeed, she looked back at the doctor and raised her eyebrows in silent question

_Bomb_ he mouthed silently, moving slightly to get a better view, watching silently as they placed it at the entrance to the alley, near the little dress shop. He turned back to Rose who looked at her watch, 2 minutes.

The Doctor reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it in reassurance, his eyes calm, Rose looked into them and felt her fears ease slightly, they could do this, she thought.

Rose looked down at her watch and grinned slightly, bingo, no sky! She thought happily, grapping the Doctors arm and pointing at her watch. He looked at her and smiled, it slowly turning into a grin as he stood up and left his hiding place

"Hello again" he called out happily to the three men huddled around the glowing object "we do seem to keep meeting in the strangest places" he said as they all swung round to look at him in shock.

"Doctor" the one in the middle said in confusion "You should not be here" he said in his odd monotone. "This is not expected"

The Doctor smiled "You should always expect the unexpected" he told them "Then nothing is really unexpected is it" he continued in his own brand of logic, enjoying the looks of confusion on their faces

The Doctor seized the opportunity and ran forward scooping up the glowing bomb and running like hell away from the alley, Rose close on his heels.


	13. Chapter 13

**please feed me...leave fedback**

Chapter 13

Rose looked back pleased to see that all three men were following close on their heels, she and the Doctor ran along the same route that they had followed the other day when following themselves and the trio of men in black, a strong sense of Dejevue sweeping over her.

"Come on Rose, this things getting hot" The Doctor called back, causing Rose to sprint faster, her chest beginning to burn "That warehouse was deserted wasn't it?" he called back, wanting a safe place to leave this thing, recognising it as a local device and not a world shattering one.

"Yes" Rose called back, her breath coming in short gasps, pleased when she saw the building up ahead "Hurry, there catching up" she called out

Rose skidded to a halt as they entered the building seeing the Doctor stop and place the device on the floor

"We don't have much time Rose, find a back way out and get out of here, find Jackie and make sure Sky is taken off planet" he demanded turning back to the door and using his sonic screwdriver to lock the door they had just come through.

"What about you?" Rose asked in concern, remembering the light and her screaming his name last time they were here

"I'll be right behind you, I need to find out why they want Sky, or it will never end" he said to Rose, reaching out and touching her cheek "Go Rose, find our Daughter" he said, his eyes boring into her, conveying things that words could never do. Rose swallowed and nodded slowly, fear in her eyes and heart

"I love you" she whispered as she turned and ran from the room.

………………………………………….

The Doctor stood in the room and waited for them, he knew what he had seen last time and he hoped he had spared Rose from having to live it.

He stood calmly as the door crashed open

"Hello again" he called out cheerfully as the three cryotrons skidded to a halt in front of him, their eyes dropping to the bomb at his feet

He pointed his sonic screwdriver like a weapon at them, and hoped they really were as stupid as they seemed.

"Right then lets have a little chat" he said to them "I think we have about 5 more minutes before this thing blows up" he told them calmly, watching as the middle one, the seeming leader nodded "well if you move so much as a muscle you wont last even that" he told them waving the screwdriver menacingly at them

"Why do you want Sky Tyler dead?" he asked calmly, his twin hearts beating rapidly, hoping Rose had gotten away safely, hoping that Sky was safe.

"She will destroy us" Middle man said, "We cannot allow that"

The Doctor looked at him carefully, "How will she destroy you?"

"She will destroy our planet in the future, we were sent to stop her" middle man said "She will interfere in our war; she must die now to prevent it from happening in the future"

The Doctor looked at them carefully, his mind racing

"What war, are you already at war now?" he asked them

"No the war will start in 156 earth years" middle man droned out "Sky Tyler will destroy our planet in 193 earth years, she must be prevented"

"Well here's a radical thought, why don't you make sure you don't go to war, then Sky Tyler will have no reason to destroy your planet will she?" the Doctor said angrily, annoyed when they looked at each other in confusion.

"We cannot stop a war" middle man said "we did not start it, it was an accident that we killed the ambassador of klickenfelten, he was shot by error, but they would not believe us" he told the Doctor. The Doctor stared at them in horror, a war and total destruction over an accident? The senselessness of it shocked the Doctor

"If you can travel back in time and space to kill Sky Tyler, why can't you travel back to stop the accident, prevent the war and Sky Tyler destroying your planet, and save a lot of lives in the process?" he demanded in outrage.

Middle mad looked at the Doctor, his eyes wide, he looked at his two companions, before speaking rapidly in a language the Doctor didn't know. The Doctor looked down at the bomb at his feet and sighed, if they didn't hurry up then none of them would be doing anything

"You make sense Doctor, sire of Sky Tyler, we will try your way, and if it does not succeed we can terminate Sky Tyler" Middle man said "I will stay to disarm the detonation device" he said stepping forward as the other two turned to leave, the Doctor nodded and looked down at the device, suddenly seeing it start to glow red

"Too late" the Doctor said leaping forward and throwing himself at middle man, forcing both of them to the ground as a blue light surrounded them.

The last thing the Doctor heard was Rose screaming his name.

………………………………………………………….

Rose knelt beside the Doctor, tears streaming down her face, this wasn't how it was supposed to be, he couldn't be dead; she wouldn't let him.

"Please" she whispered without realising that she had spoken, "please don't leave me" she begged her heart hammering as she checked for a pulse, not finding one she began to panic, then she stopped and looked at him not sure if he even had a pulse, she bent over his chest and laid her head on his chest holding her breath trying to hear his twin hearts beating. Nothing; her own heart seemed to stop with the silence of his.

"Noooooooo" she screamed beating at hi chest, shaking him and alternately screaming and begging him to live; time seemed to have lost all meaning as Rose cried and hit him, until finally exhaustion overtook her and she fell sobbing across his body. Her pain so great she was sure she would die with him.

The older Rose's words kept haunting her mind _enjoy it, it doesn't last long enough_

Taunting her, mocking her and making the pain worse, there had been no time to enjoy it; they had been too busy trying to save their daughter. A week her mind screamed, how could she live with just a week? She wanted more, she needed more.

"Please" she whispered again, "please"

Rose laid her head on his shoulder and pulled his arm around her shoulders, holding it there tightly to her body, desperate to feel his embrace one more time, unwilling to let him go.

"Please" was all she kept saying, the word becoming quieter and fainter as grief and exhaustion took over and she slipped into blessed unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The doctor slowly became aware of pain, excruciating pain and a weight pinning him down, he struggled to open his eyes but stopped when the light caused the pain to intensify. Was he regenerating, had he regenerated he wondered in confusion, not remembering it ever hurting this much before. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity, willing himself to stop hurting, slowly the pain seemed to recede and he opened his eyes slightly, confusion at his surrounding, he lay there staring up at the strange ceiling above him. Where was he, what had happened he wondered

Slowly memories returned and he groaned trying to move, needing to know if Rose was ok; her voice ringing in his ears, he struggled to move his arm, concern growing when he couldn't lift it, confusion as to the weight on it, was he pinned by something. He slowly turned his head, pain shooting through his temple, causing him to close his eyes and groan again. As the pain receded he once more tried to turn his head, finally succeeding.

His first thought was fear, she was so pale and still but slowly her breath on his cheek filtered through the pain in his body and heart. Next came concern, shooting pain as he tried to move to check her over, was she hurt, was it serious, please don't let her be dying he begged silently.

His groan slowly roused Rose, and she flinched, scared to open her eyes, scared at what or who she would see

"Rose?" she heard him whisper, his voice gravely and barely more than a groan, "Rose" he called again "Wake up" he said groaning again as he tried to move

Rose's eyes shot open, and she stared stupidly at him.

"Doctor?" she said her eyes wide and scared "Your dead" she said stupidly

"I hope not" he said painfully "I always thought death wouldn't hurt this much" he tried to joke, groaning in pain "are you ok?" he asked her softly, looking at her for signs of injury, relived when she suddenly jumped up to her knees.

"You're not dead?" she asked dazedly looking at him intently

"If I am, this must be hell, cos I'm stuck with a really stupid version of my Rose" he muttered pushing himself up. "For the last bloody time I am not dead" he said "now will you help me up?" he demanded, pleased when she did as he asked, wincing when Rose threw her arms around him and kissed him desperately

"My Doctor" she whispered against his lips, relieved he was alive and still her Doctor

Neither would ever realise what a good thump to the chest could do.

The end


End file.
